Yeah we're dating
by natlovesyou
Summary: Aerrow and Piper have held a secret of their relationship from the team. finally wanting to tell, they playfully let out the secret.


**So here's my second one shot! Woo hoo! Haha I'm excited. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for Two Spirits Soar, that meant a lot ya'll! But I want to send a very special thanks to FanFicFan909 and SuperSquid for being awesome! SuperSquid is a friend of mine that I go to school with and she's an amazing writer. When she starts uploading her stories make sure to check them out. And finally I want to thank FanFicFan909 who I've gotten to know over this website for also being awesome! She has a story called _Secret Issues_ and it's absolutely adorable and VERY well written. Go check it out. Sooooo yeah, I got that out there now, so let the story begin! Hope ya'll like it!**

Yeah, We're dating

Today was a day…just like yesterday, and probably like tomorrow. Normal schedule: fight off Talons, hang around the Condor, be sprayed in the face with Stork's disinfectants, feel the urge to rip your ears off from Finn's guitar playing, try to find an excuse for why Junko _shouldn't _cook, Piper studying crystals, Aerrow going back and forth chatting with his team, Radarr stuffing his mouth with Piper's sandcakes, Stork wishing Radarr would share, Stork flying the ship. Yes, quite the normal day for the Storm Hawks.

As the moon began to steal the sun's spot in the sky, a deep violet expanse took over the brilliant orange. The young squadron sat around on the bridge like they did every night. Finn reached over for his guitar that was slanted against the wall beside him, "Finn, don't you dare." Piper hissed, her cornelian eyes seeming blood red to the blonde as they dug into him. Finn grunted childishly before turning from his guitar and pouting.

Junko was in a tiny chair that almost couldn't hold his body weight, sleeping like a baby. Despite the fact the snore he was making was way louder than any noise a baby could make. But the other Storm Hawks' ears fell numb to his loud grumble.

Stork felt the tug on his eyes as he drove the ship, gripping the steers tightly just to keep his tired body up. If he fell asleep, who would drive the Condor? _No one. _Stork didn't trust the others enough to let them even touch the controls of his beloved Condor.

As sharp eyed as the Sky Knight was, he began to notice a trend in everyone. _Sleepiness. _"Hey Stork, what's the closest terra?" Aerrow asked as sat up on his chair. Stork pondered as his index fingered tapped along his chin. "Hmm, I say it appears to be Terra Fauna." Stork replied simply. "Alright then, sounds good to me. But does it sound good to our navigator?" Aerrow asked, smiling at the blue haired girl across from him who was currently plunged onto a book. At the sound of her professional name, she perked up.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said quickly, resuming her spot on the pages.

"Terra Fauna it is." Aerrow ordered happily. Stork smiled, anxious to get sleep, and kicked the Condor into fast state just to get to Terra Fauna faster.

Once there, the Condor was parked behind a giant cliff that hung at the edge of the terra for a good over night coverage.

"Looks like it's a good night for us, aye Storm Hawks?" The redhead asked, looking at his team. "Oh boy, oh boy!" Junko rejoiced as he bounced towards his room. Finn yawned as he walked to his room, his chin high. "See you in the morning, dude." He said while walking past Aerrow, patting the Sky Knight's shoulder. Aerrow nodded in return.

"Better lock the Condor before bed. Wouldn't want any disease-ridden species crawling in here during the middle of the night." Stork said as walked from the controls, his eyes twitching. Aerrow proceeded to watch Stork as he locked the ship. "Well, goodnight to all." Stork said with a wave of his hand before retreating to his room.

Radar, who had just hopped onto Aerrow's shoulder, chirped through a slight yawn. Aerrow smiled and went on his way to get some rest. As he was about to head off, a mental tug pulled him back. He turned around, his eyes setting on a girl hunched over as she read hungrily for more information. The redhead didn't hesitate to walk to her, Radarr leaping down and going to his and Aerrow's room. Piper currently had no clue another person was still in the room with her. She was too focused on learning about the new discovery of the Zellaris Crystal that she couldn't even tell that a handsome Sky Knight was hovering over her shoulder. Aerrow, realizing his opportunity, clasped his hands over Piper's eyes to ultimately startle her. With a hushed yell, Piper jumped, knocking her book from her lap. The leather covered book ruffled onto the floor with a thud, its pages crinkling together. Aerrow laughed quietly, even though it was hard to keep his laugh to a minimum. Pulling from his hands, Piper swirled around, anger hanging on her face along side sleepiness. "Ugh, look what you did!" She scowled. "Oops, my bad…" Aerrow said, joking an apology. As Piper's face was covered by her hair as she bent down to retrieve her book, a smile took its chance and jumped to her lips in secrecy. "Well, it was kind of a dull part anyway." She said, her thumb prickling at the bent pages. "So you wouldn't mind heading off to bed like the rest of the team?" Aerrow asked suggestively. Piper stood up, turning from Aerrow. "I guess so." She said in a sigh, pressing the book to her chest as she crossed her arms over it. "May I lead you to your room?" Aerrow asked, holding out his hand in a polite manor. "I know where my room is, but yeah you can." She took his hand with smile, Aerrow's fingers gently closing around hers.

They arrived at her room, entering it. Piper sat down her book on her desk. Its spot was next to a box of experimental crystals she had gained from Terra Tundras a while back on an expedition. Forgetting Aerrow was next to her, she swooped her hair, running her slim fingers through it. "Geez, watch where you sling your hair." Aerrow said, grinning. Piper playfully rolled her eyes before plopping onto her bed. "Well, thanks for dropping me off." She said as she slid her legs under her silky blanket. "Welcome." Aerrow said simply, caught up in Piper's beauty that seemed to glow unusually brighter as she lied in her bed. "Can I have a kiss before bed?" She asked sweetly, throwing Aerrow a tired flutter of her lashes. Aerrow chuckled, obediently walking to her and slipping a quick but loving kiss onto her lips. "Night Piper." He whispered. Piper smiled lovingly into her handsome Sky Knight's face. "Good night, I love you." She responded before closing her eyes shut. "I love you too." He said before slipping out of the room. _Mine, all mine_. Piper thought before drifting off.

Aerrow walked happily to his room. Happiness and sleepiness fought for ownership over the young redhead, but none of that could swipe the smile off his face, _except for only one thing…_ "Hey buddy, what are you still doing up?" Finn asked slyly as he stepped closer to Aerrow, slipping down the corridor. "I could ask you the same thing." Said Aerrow, smiling slightly. Just enough to hide his annoyance that was flickering within him. "Yeah, well…anyways. Time to get to the point. Why were walking out Piper's room?" The blonde wingman asked with a grin that only annoyed Aerrow more. "_Saying good night_." Aerrow said as he fought back the urge to cram one of his blades through Finn's face. Finn smiled smugly as he placed an arm over the shoulder of his commanding officer. "That's all?" he asked, his voice slithering slyly through Aerrow's ears. "Finn, yes that's all. I would _never _do anything like what you're implying…especially with Piper." Aerrow proclaimed as he jerked Finn's arm off his shoulder angrily. Finn chuckled inwardly, expressing a smirk. "Ok, _whatever you say_." He said cockily, knowing there was more to this topic. But having such a short attention span, he dropped it. "Ok, well night Aerrow." He said as he walked pass Aerrow, making kissy faces before turning the corner and heading off to his room. Aerrow grimaced, irritation burning like wildfire within him. But he realized what had just happened. Or had _almost _happened. The secrecy of his relationship with Piper almost exposed itself. All because of a stupid, immature blonde wingman. Aerrow sighed thoughtfully, resuming his journey back to his room, a place where he could think until thinking himself to sleep.

"So, what exactly is that book about?" Stork asked, turning from the helm to look at Piper as she read her book thoroughly. "Just a bunch of information about the Atmos' new crystal discoveries." She said with a shrug, not taking her eyes off the tiny words that satisfied her hunger for knowledge. "In other words, it's a book for nerds with nothing better to do." Finn budded in, his lips cocked up in a grin. Piper growled, raising her hand to chuck the book at Finn's face with all her power. To Piper's misfortune, and to Finn's luck, Junko softly held Piper's arm down, lowering it back to its original state. He flashed her a calm smile, releasing her arm. Piper sighed in irritation. _Why couldn't they just let her kill him already?_ She thought as her eyes glared into Finn. Finn smirked, making a taunting face at her.

She stood up to walk to her room. She stopped by Finn, lowering down to his ear. "You won't be so lucky next time." She said in a threat, making Finn shiver.

Piper proceeded to her room, re-gluing her eyes to the book as she waked. The book was so amazing. All the discoveries that were documented in its pages. Piper could only dream of finding such discoveries herself.

_The Blairic Crystal was discovered on a terra named Terra Corpus at the edge of this side of the Atmos. Its founder is left unknown but his discovery is famous. _

_This crystal contains the power of fire, a deadly weapon. It can jolt shots of lava from its source in a red, orange glow and melt through steel. With this crystal, untold power awaits its master. The results, merciless. _

Piper was now on her tip toes in excitement. That was one powerful crystal. She scanned its picture. It was a bright orange with deep flaming red streaks running through it. It was shaped like fire, and had a haunting shimmer. Being so wrapped in the books, she let her awareness of her surroundings fade, leaving her vulnerable to anything in her path.

She kept on reading as her slim body walked down the corridor until something firm collided with her, sending the book flying and her body to the floor with a thud.

Once she regained vision from the blurring contact, she looked to see a red haired boy on the floor across from her. "Oh, Aerrow I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said with a timid smile, a spark of pink glowing on her mocha cheeks. Aerrow shook his head as he found the matter quite amusing. "No problem Piper,' he paused as his eyes caught sight of Piper's book that was flat against the floor a few feet from Piper. "You know this is the second time I've caused you to drop your book." Aerrow chuckled lightly, cautious of Piper's well-known temper.

Piper giggled_, _her hand hovering over her lips. "You need to stop doing that." She said sweetly, her eyes now fixed on her Sky Knight that was so handsome to look at when he was laughing. Aerrow nodded, agreeing. "I'll try." He said with sheepish grin that made Piper's stomach do back flips.

"We should get up now." Piper suggested, still blushing madly. Aerrow nodded and hopped to his feet in one motion. For Piper it took longer for her to rise up, after all, she was no where near as agile as Aerrow. After retrieving the book for Piper, Aerrow lead his navigator to his room for a private chat.

Piper didn't hesitate to mess up Aerrow's neatly made bed as she landed on it, causing it to shake. Aerrow placed himself next to her, their arms brushing together in the process. They sat comfortingly as the silence decorated the room. It was usually like this between them. _Silent. _Most of the time because they blew time by kissing each other without end for almost hours at a time. Probably because _just kissing_ wasn't the only thing they did. Aerrow's open sigh broke the quiet, catching Piper's attention. "How long have we been keeping us a secret?" Aerrow asked, showing obviously to Piper that he'd be thinking on this. Piper pondered but soon found her answer. "Exactly three months." She said, smiling.

When Aerrow didn't smile back, Piper fell concerned. "I know you hate keeping secrets, I do too, but this is something that will take time to let out." She said softly, her fingers now running comforting circles in Aerrow's messy red hair. "I know that, but I feel like we need to tell them. This seemed like a good idea at first, but now it's just making me feel guilty. Anyway Finn is already on my tail." Aerrow said as he deeply found pleasure in Piper's fingers in his hair. It was a technique she used to relieve his stress when needed.

"Then, let's tell them." Piper said simply, feeling the same weight of guilt.

Aerrow smiled in relief. _Glad she agrees, he thought. _"Ok then, how shall we tell them?" he asked. Piper grinned devilishly, her carnelian eyes beaming with a plan. "Well, we should get some humor into this. I have a plan." She leaned in closer and began sirting out her plan

All the Storm Hawks, except for their Sky Knight and navigator, sat on the bridge, staring out at the peaceful sky. "Where's Aerrow and Piper?" Junko asked, concerned for his friends.

Finn shrugged as he only really found interest in a picture of a hot model in his magazine. "Who cares anyway?" he asked nonchalantly.

As if on cue, the answer began displaying itself in front of their eyes. Piper and Aerrow walked into the bridge chatting, acting as if they didn't realize the presence of their teammates.

"So, we're on for Friday?" Aerrow asked as he leaned smoothly against the wall, secretly checking to see if the team was watching. Piper giggled loudly, increasing the others' interest. "Of course, baby." Piper said almost bursting into laughter after saying that. "Cool." Aerrow commented before pulling to his body by her hips amd swiftly catching her lips in a dramatic kiss just to blow the team away.

Everyone gasped. Finn was shocked but let out an "I knew it!" every five seconds, Radarr and Junko blushing, and Stork holding his germ repellent.

They wore the shocked expression for the longest time before Aerrow and Piper turned to them and said in unison, "Yeah, we're dating." The two unraveled lovers walked hand in hand back to Aerrow's room to '_celebrate'_, leaving the team traumatized in their spots.

But what Aerrow and Piper didn't know, was that they all secretly knew there little secret. It was so obvious.

**So yeah…hope ya'll liked it. It wasn't as good as I wanted, but it'll do. To let ya'll know my writing is better than this…I've just been kinda blocked. But no need to fear, I'm packed with ideas that will soon be open for ya'll to read. Even a full on story is coming up. Yay!**

**Nat**


End file.
